Tyrannicus
The Tyrannicus is a powerful Brute Wyvern that first appears in a Low Rank Quest, but can be fought in High Rank and G Rank Quests. Physiology Tyrannicus is very similar to the real life Tyrannosaurus rex. It is dark red in color, with some mahogany scutes running down its body. It also has spikes on its tail, as well as yellow eyes that turn red when enraged. As well as this, it has small arms with 2 fingers on each hand and a large head with a mouth full of big teeth, similarly to Tyrannosaurus. Habitats It is mostly found in extreme environments like the Tundra and Volcano, although it can also be found in the Ancestral Steppe and Heaven's Mount. Attacks Trample: Tyrannicus will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Bite: Tyrannicus will open its mouth and will attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack is powerful and inflicts Defense Down, and if it causes a hunter to faint for the 3rd time, then Tyrannicus will shake him/her like a dog and then swallow him/her. Draconic Ball: Tyrannicus will open its mouth, rush forward, and shoot a ball of draconic energy at the hunter. This attack inflicts Dragonblight. Triple Draconic Ball: Tyrannicus will do its famed Draconic Ball attack 3 times in a row. Stomp: Tyrannicus will raise its right leg and smash it into the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Boulder Throw: Tyrannicus will project its lower jaw into the ground and fling a large rock at the hunter. This attack usually inflicts Stun, but it can inflict Fireblight if in the Volcano and Iceblight if in the Tundra. Tailwhip: Tyrannicus will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. Roar: Tyrannicus will stomp on the ground and then open its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar. This attack can be performed 3 times in a row. Running Roar: Tyrannicus will start running at a hunter while roaring, similar to the MHY Yian Garuga. Dragon Fling: Like Like Glavenus, Tyrannicus will charge in a certain direction and shoot a ball of draconic energy at a hunter before turning around. This attack inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Jump: Tyrannicus will leap at a hunter and damage him/her with draconic energy, similar to Khezu with its lightning. Enraged Roar: When enraged, Tyrannicus's eyes will turn red, and it will emit a louder roar that knocks hunters back and deals damage to them, similarly to Tigrex. Rampage: Tyrannicus will run at all the hunters attacking it while smashing its feet on the ground and causing tiny earthquakes. This attack is extremely powerful, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Dragon Beam: Tyrannicus will bite 3 times and then shoot a beam of draconic energy at a hunter. This attack is powerful, and it inflicts Dragonblight. Pin Attack: ''' Tyrannicus will set the tip of its foot on a hunter and start biting him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then Tyrannicus will smash its hunter victim on the ground, stunning him/her for a second. '''Brutal Takedown: Tyrannicus will roar before biting at a hunter, ramming into him/her with its head, and shooting a ball of draconic energy at him/her. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Cataclysmic Roar: When in its second state of Rage mode, Tyrannicus will cloud its neck and body in a cloud of draconic energy and roar so loud that any nearby hunters will get knocked back and hurt, the ground under it will crack, and the air around it will create a shockwave that spreads beyond its body range. Dragon Bomb: Tyrannicus will open up its mouth and charge up a ball of draconic energy. When the ball reaches an extreme size, Tyrannicus will fling it down on the ground. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Intros Intro #1: Location: Ancestral Steppe Area 1 Synopsis: A large flock of Strutornas is seemingly coming for a hunter. He/she notices them and gets out of the way as they squawk in panic and run. All of a sudden, a large, dark red Brute Wyvern comes out of nowhere, goes after one of the big birds, bites it, and shakes it to death. Then, it goes after the rest of the Strutornas. Intro #2: Location: Volcano Area 6 Synopsis: While the volcano explodes, a hunter enters the area and looks all around. He/she then hears a screech, and turns around to see an Ioprey start hissing at him/her. Another Ioprey comes in, and attempts to leap at him/her, but he/she quickly steps aside. He/she then hears a loud roar, and the same dark red Brute Wyvern comes in, attacks the Ioprey, and gobbles them up. It then notices the hunter standing near it, and then steps forward and attempts to bite the hunter, but he/she rolls out of the way. The Brute Wyvern looks at him/her for a while, and then lets out a large roar, and then the hunt begins. Intro #3: Location: Tundra Area 10 Synopsis: After the 2 hunters defeat the Thallarex, they climb out of the water. The 2nd hunter notices a Bloodstone and mines it. As he picks it up and examines it, he hears a low growling noise coming from behind him. When the hunter finally notices there is a Tyrannicus behind him, it bites him, shakes him to death, and eats him, dropping the Bloodstone down. It then turns around to see the 1st hunter pull out a weapon. In response, it roars and starts running at him/her, and then the hunt begins. BGM Armor Blademaster *Fire: +5 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: +5 Gunner *Fire: +5 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: +5 Trivia *When low on stamina, Tyrannicus will fall over when doing stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina and unable to find food in the area, Tyrannicus will enter Rage Mode until it finally finds food in another area. *When low on stamina, Tyrannicus will eat Aptonoth, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Larinoth, Gargwa, Strutornas, Pengwyn, Oplostegos, and Prasineros. *Tyrannicus can be affected by the Apex Status. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster